


Steak and Cream

by FayJay



Category: Detective L
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, First Kiss, I am so sorry about that, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, occasional slips of the tongue because this is not edited, valiant but sketchy attempts to not mangle Mandarin pronunciation of names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Xiaoman catches Luo Fei kissing Ben. Then things really get complicated."She forces a smile and tries to bounce out of Luo Fei's apartment the way she always did before. She will learn to keep her distance. She will show him that she is not a prude, nor cruel. She will show him that she is a friend to be trusted, and a colleague who respects him."





	Steak and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steak and Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837448) by [kimboo_york](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimboo_york/pseuds/kimboo_york). 



> Reader’s note: in Ye Olde Days of my podficcing career, I was using a rather more sophisticated setup and edited out slips of the tongue as they occurred. I’m afraid that this is a much more rough & ready business, consisting basically of recording it all in one session, and not getting to edit out the occasional infelicity. So, um - there are a couple of slightly garbled stumbles - but only a couple?

https://www.dropbox.com/s/s4bjvaauxyclvt8/SteakAndCream.mp3?dl=0


End file.
